Breath of Life
by Trapped in a MatchBox
Summary: "God, it hurts, Rick." She gasped, finally opening her eyes to find  his concerned gaze on her. - 3rd installment in the "A Helping Hand" universe.  Fluff warning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the third installment in the "A Helping Hand" universe. You don't have to necessarily have read the other two stories in order to read this one, but if you do, you won't feel so lost as to how they got to this point. This will be a two-shot, most likely, if I can get these characters under control. You all know how chapters sometimes just run entirely too long. **

**Hope you guys will enjoy it. It seems I just can't let go of this universe, no matter how hard I try.**

**Disclaimer: Castle is not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breath of Life<strong>

* * *

><p>Kate woke up with a gasp, her heart pounding in her chest. It took her a couple of minutes to remember where she was and that the horrible scene she had just witnessed in her dream was not true. Still breathless, she shielded her eyes from the harsh light from her cell phone, blinking against it until she could make out the numbers indicating the time. It was a little past 4 in the morning and the loft was completely silent, except for Rick's steady breathing next to her. She turned on her side, trying to get comfortable with her swollen belly, but something felt off. Letting out a sigh, she turned on her back again and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would claim her.<p>

Something still felt off, though. It was hot. She could feel the sheets wet under her body, but when she brushed a hand over it, she frowned in confusion when she found it was soaked through.

That was odd.

Then suddenly, a searing pain in her lower back and abdomen took her by surprise, taking her breath away. She tried to breathe through it, fisting her hands in the sheets and biting down hard on her lip until it finally subsided. Gasping for breath, she tried to sit up, moving slowly, before reaching out to touch Rick's shoulder.

"Rick." She said quietly, the residue pain still making her breathless. He mumbled a reply, but didn't wake. "Rick, wake up." She called a little bit stronger and this time he stirred, blinking groggily at her.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily, his eyes barely open enough to focus on her. "What's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke." She whispered, trying to stay calm and not scare him, but he bolted upright anyway.

"What?" In a second he was sitting up and touching her belly gently. "The baby is coming? Now?" He fired question after question at her nervously and she nodded. "Okay, any contractions?" He asked, running a hand through his hair agitatedly before he jumped out of bed, looking around for his jeans.

"Yeah, I had one about four minutes ago? I think. I'm not sure." She told him, swinging her legs slowly out of bed, but he stopped her.

"No, stay there. I'll get everything, don't worry." He stopped in front of her, pulling a shirt on, and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "We're having a baby, Kate." He beamed at her through his nervousness and she smiled, running a hand through his messy hair.

"We're having a baby." She murmured and pressed her lips to his again for a moment. "The bag is in her room. Can you go get it?"

"On it. Will you be okay for a couple of minutes?" He brushed her hair back gently, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She leaned into his touch and nodded. "Stay in bed. I'll help you change in a minute."

"I'm fine, go." She shooed him away and leaned back against the head of the bed, breathing in and out slowly. A couple of minutes passed before that searing pain stole her breath again, making her grit her teeth to ride through it. God, she knew it would hurt, but she never thought it would be this bad.

"Kate?" She heard his voice through the haze of pain and felt him touch her cheek, his other hand finding hers, gently loosening her fingers from their grip on the sheets. "Hey, breathe, love. In and out, slowly."

"God, it _hurts_, Rick." She gasped, finally opening her eyes to find his concerned gaze on her.

"I know, love. I know. Let's get you to the hospital, okay?" He said soothingly, brushing his lips to her forehead. "Come on, can you stand?" He asked and she nodded, a bit unsure. "Alright, come on."

"The time. Check the time." She grabbed his arm suddenly and he unlocked his phone, the light illuminating his face.

"It's 4:15."

"Okay, seven minutes." She took a deep breath and looked around the room, looking for the clothes she had been wearing before bed. "I have to change." Her eyes fell on the discarded yoga pants and pointed it out to him. He made sure she was fine standing by herself and quickly grabbed the pair, bringing it back to her, helping her discard the soiled shorts and pull on the yoga pants. She nodded, letting him know she was ready, and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"Let's go meet our little girl." He beamed at her and put a steadying arm around her waist, leading her to the door.

* * *

><p>"I just called your dad. He's on his way." Rick told her as he entered the room.<p>

Kate had been immediately sent to the maternity ward as soon as they had gotten to the hospital. Her doctor had checked in on her a few minutes before, clearing her for the epidural shot to help her with the pain. Now, as the anesthetic kicked in, she finally felt like she could breathe again. She honestly didn't know how some women thought the natural, drug free way, was the way to go. During those first contractions, it had felt like she was about to be split in half and the pain had only intensified as the contractions got closer together. When her doctor had finally authorized the shot, they had only been four minutes apart.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and reached a hand out to him invitingly. He took it and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. "Did you get a hold of Alexis?" She asked, letting out a sigh, and he nodded, pulling a stool close to her bed to sit on.

"She's driving back to the city at first light. Texted Ryan and Esposito as well." He informed, threading his fingers through hers, and she squeezed his hand when the pressure of another contraction hit her. At least it wasn't painful anymore, just uncomfortable. "Hanging in there?"

"I'm in love with the epidural man." She said with a teasing smile and he chuckled.

"Good to know you're tossing me to the side just like that." He teased back and rested his elbow on the bed, keeping her hand close to his cheek. "I love you." He said after a couple of minutes in silence, kissing her hand and letting her squeeze the hell out of his when another contraction hit. "They're getting closer together, huh?"

"Dr. Harris said I'm at seven centimeters already. Just a little more to go." She said and brought their joined hands to her chest. "I'm scared, Rick." She confessed in a small voice, a tear finally escaping her eyes. "What if I suck at this? What if I just don't know how to be a mother?"

"Kate, love, we're doing this together. And you're going to be a great mom, I know it." He brushed his free hand through her hair lovingly and leaned down to kiss her lips. "Just look at how good you are with Julia and the twins. And with Alexis. And Ian." He kept counting the names on his fingers and she laughed through her tears. "You're going to be great. We're going to be parents." He smiled at her so big that she couldn't help but pull him back down for another kiss.

They were having a baby. Together. That was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Go get the doctor, Rick." Kate told him anxiously. The pressure had been building slowly, but now it was starting to be to too much for her. She needed to push.<p>

"She was just here, Kate."

"I don't care. Go get her." She said through gritted teeth. She couldn't take it, she had to push. Now. Right now.

"But she said it would still take a while. Just try to relax, love." He kissed her forehead and noticed the sweat already forming there.

"Castle, I need to _push_. I can't take it anymore. Go get the doctor." she nearly growled at him and his eyes widened. He nodded and immediately rushed out of the room.

Kate tried to breathe in and out slowly, tried to clear her head, think of something, anything that wasn't the unbearable pressure in her pelvis. Her thoughts strayed to her mom and how she used to tell the story of how she was born; how she had been in labor for almost twenty-four hours before little Katherine Beckett came into this world. Suddenly, her throat closed up, a knot taking residence there and she felt an overwhelming need to cry. She needed her mom with her. She needed her mom to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. It broke her heart that she would never get to know her granddaughter and that her baby girl would grow up with only one grandmother.

"Kate, Rick says you need to push already." Dr. Harris said, entering the room.

"Yeah, it got really strong, really fast." She explained, gritting her teeth in an attempt to keep from pushing the baby out immediately.

"Okay, I'm going to have to check you again." The doctor pulled a pair of gloves on and called a nurse in, before performing an exam. "Alright, you're at ten centimeters. Let's get this show on the road." She said cheerfully. Kate tried her best not to glare at her.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ms. Beckett. You're in very good hands with Dr. Harris." Ashley, the young nurse assisting the doctor, smiled at her, trying to comfort her. Kate nodded and closed her eyes, trying to keep her breathing calm and regular. "This is so exciting. It's the first time I'm delivering a baby." She said happily, helping Kate position herself on the gurney.

"Oh, really?" Kate said breathlessly. "Oh, God, I need to push _so bad_."

"Just try to breathe, love. Remember all those classes we went to? Now it's time to put them all to practice." Rick said, holding her hand and Kate glared at him. "What, I'm just trying to help."

"You need to put this on, Rick. That is, if you want to stay." Dr. Harris entered the room again, wearing a sterilized gown and handed him one.

"Only if she wants me to stay." He sounded unsure and looked at Kate for directions.

"Are you kidding me, Rick? Of course you're staying!" Kate exclaimed, tears already pooling in her eyes. "I can't do this without you." She said quietly, her voice shaking. Now that it was really happening, she was terrified. "Please."

He nodded and took her hand, sitting back down on the stool next to her bed.

"Okay, Rick, your job is basically stay out of our way and hold Kate's hand." Dr. Harris explained with a gentle smile and he nodded, kissing the back of his fiancée's hand.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear and she smiled nervously at him. "You can do this."

"Alright, Kate, whenever you're ready now…" Dr. Harris called from her position at the foot of the bed.

The pressure was almost too much for a human being to handle, Kate thought as she pushed as hard as she could. This baby had to come out fast; she couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. She needed this to be over.

"I'm going to count to ten and you push through that, okay?" Ashley told her and Kate nodded, sweat rolling down her forehead.

She counted in her mind as the young nurse chanted the numbers. When she finally got to ten, Kate let out a breath. She had barely caught enough oxygen in her lungs again when the doctor started counting once more. She pushed again with every last thread of strength she had in her. In her mind, she had counted to ten three times before Dr. Harris finished counting.

"Rick, you might want to see this." Dr. Harris announced and Rick immediately stood up and walked over to where she was. What he saw knocked the air right out of his lungs.

"Oh, God, I see the head. That's the head, right?" he turned to the doctor for confirmation and she nodded, smiling at his reaction. "Kate, that's our little girl's head." he announced excitedly and Kate laughed breathlessly.

"That's good." she said and fell back against the pillows.

"She has a head and it's full of dark hair." He said and she could hear the tears in his voice. "It's really happening, love."

"Alright, dad, you can go back to holding her hand. Shoo!" Dr. Harris chuckled and Rick resumed his position next to Kate, pulling her hand close to his cheek. "Kate, another big push and the head will be out."

She took a deep breath and pushed again, as hard as she possibly could, and heard Ashley slowly count to ten. When she heard her say seven, she couldn't take it anymore. She could barely breathe.

"Count faster, damn it!" She cried out, her complaint ending with a frustrated groan.

"Okay, you can rest for a minute now." Dr. Harris told her and she collapsed against the pillows, her breath coming out in gasps.

"We're almost there, Kate. Just breathe." Rick said soothingly, brushing her hair away from her face, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Okay, Kate, let's go." The doctor called after an incredibly shot break and Kate groaned.

"What? Already?"

"Yes, the baby wants to come out and meet you. Come on."

So she pushed again. She could feel her strength leaving her body and wondered how she would have any left after this. Rick kept whispering in her ear to breathe, trying to soothe her, but it was starting to piss her off. What the hell did he know about labor?

"I'm breathing, Castle, and it's not really helping!" she snapped and he looked at her, surprised at the use of his last name.

"I'm just trying to help you, love."

"Just shut up, Rick. Just so you know, you're _never_touching me again."

"What, why?"

"Rick, don't argue with her." Dr. Harris chimed in. "Just let her say whatever she wants." He nodded mutely and just took Kate's hand again, pressing a loving kiss to her palm.

"I said no touching!"

"Kate, just one more big push and you'll meet your baby."

It felt like she pushed for an eternity, but all the pain and exhaustion were gone the second she heard the baby cry. The world stopped for her and all she could hear was her baby crying. She looked at Rick and he had tears in his eyes, his gaze fixed on the tiny baby in the doctor's hands.

"Want to cut the cord, dad?" Dr. Harris asked with a smile, holding the infant gently.

Rick took the scissors and did exactly what he was told. His mind felt fuzzy. He had helped make that little miracle, he thought as the doctor placed the baby in his arms. A tear finally escaped his eyes and he suddenly felt like he couldn't really breathe.

She was so tiny. His baby girl.

"Look what we did, Kate." A half laugh, half sob escaped his lips. "We have a little girl."

Kate couldn't contain her tears when he carefully placed the baby in her arms and the smile couldn't leave her lips as she held her baby girl for the first time. She was still crying and moving her little body around in protest of having been so rudely separated from her mother.

"Hi, Amelia." She said, trying to contain the sob that wanted to escape. "Welcome to the world, baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the awesome feedback, guys. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Breath of Life<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

She was so beautiful.

It was hard to believe that this baby girl was his. He had helped create her. That thought alone was enough to take his breath away. She was perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. And most importantly she was healthy. Completely. The doctors had examined her and allowed her to stay in the room with Kate already.

He looked at his fiancée on the bed and smiled. She was fast asleep after all the hard work she had to do to bring Amelia into the world.

Touching Amelia's hand, he smiled, tears in his eyes, as she closed her tiny fist around his finger. He sighed and pulled a stool to sit closer to his daughter. He wanted Kate to sleep as much as she could. They were going to have their hands full now and sleep would be rare and far in between, he thought, stealing a glance at Kate.

When he looked back at Amelia, she was awake and he found her fuzzy blue eyes staring up curiously at him. Smiling for what felt like the thousandth time that day, he couldn't fight the urge to hold her close.

She was so tiny and so light. He was scared to death to drop her. She gurgled as he held her and he kissed her forehead. He still couldn't tell who she looked like the most, but her dark hair was sticking up in every direction. Her eyes were that shade of blue that seemed like it would change with time. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it would turn hazel like her mother's eyes that he loved so much. She was perfect.

His little princess.

Then she started to get fussy and let out a whimper. He stood up and rocked her gently.

"Come on, Amy, let your mom sleep for a little while longer, alright? We can do that, can't we?" he whispered and she calmed down. He looked down at her, impressed with himself. It had been a while since he had had any kind of experience with a newborn baby, but it looked like he still got it. "That's my baby girl. You can hang out with daddy a little bit longer, can't you, baby?" She blinked and yawned. "I guess you're sleepy, huh? How about we all go back to sleep?" Amelia yawned again and he smiled. "I love you so much, Amelia. You're so perfect, princess. So perfect."

He kept rocking her gently and before he knew it, she was asleep again. He sat down on the chair with her and looked at Kate. She was awake, lying on her side and smiling at him. Their eyes met and she sat up, reaching out to him.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked, standing up carefully so not to wake up Amelia.

"Long enough to know you have a great way with babies, daddy."

He looked down at the baby then back at Kate shyly.

"She was a little fussy but I managed to put her back to sleep. I have no idea how, though. It's been a while since Alexis was this age, you know?"

"She knows your voice. All these months talking to my stomach weren't for nothing." She touched the baby's cheek gently with her thumb. "She knows who her daddy is, don't you, Amelia?" She smiled, looking in awe at her child. "Now stop hogging her and let me hold my baby."

He chuckled and passed her to Kate carefully. She took her baby in her arms and kissed Amelia's forehead. Rick smiled at the scene.

"I can't believe she's here already." She sighed and Amelia started fussing again. "Hi, baby." She said smiling and the baby started crying. "Oh, no, honey, it's mama. Are you hungry?" She tried to soothe her and gave her breast to her little girl. Amelia latched on to it and immediately started sucking. "There you go, baby. That's my girl. You're so smart, aren't you?"

Rick watched this scene in awe at how in synch they were with each other. It was amazing how Amelia had recognized Kate's voice, body and touch immediately. Looking at his girls now, he wondered if there could ever be a bond stronger than a mother and her child.

* * *

><p>Kate ran the tip of her finger gently over her baby girl soft skin, taking inventory of her little body. Amelia was still awake after nursing for the first time just a few minutes before and Kate couldn't take her eyes off of her, counting her ten little finger and ten little toes, engraving in her memory every inch of her daughter's body. She was her very own miracle and right then Kate couldn't even imagine her life without her child anymore.<p>

Amelia's eyes wandered without focusing, a fuzzy blue for now. Her dark hair had been properly cleaned and now it made her mother smile as it stood up in all directions, even after they had tried to gently comb through it to put it in some sort of order so she could meet the rest of the family. It seemed, though, that little Amelia had her own personality already as she looked around with her hair in a cute disarray. Kate tried to identify similarities between the baby and herself and Castle, but for now it was hard to tell. All she knew was that Amelia was the most beautiful little creature she had ever laid eyes on.

She watched, her eyes filling with tears, as Amelia yawned and blinked sleepily. She had been awake for a good half hour now watching Kate as she watched her. Rick had stepped out a few minutes before to go grab them some breakfast and meet Alexis and Martha downstairs. Kate smiled at her and adjusted the pillow she was laying on her lap. It was like she was fighting sleep to keep her mom company.

"Go to sleep, Amelia. It's been an eventful morning." She whispered. "I'm so glad you're finally here, baby." She wiped a tear away with the back of her hand and chuckled when Amelia yawned again. "What, am I boring you already?"

"Hey, mom." She was startled out of her thoughts and finally managed to tear her eyes away from her baby girl.

"Dad." She smiled when she found her father leaning against the doorsill watching them with a soft smile. "Come on in. There's someone I want you to meet." She said quietly, her smile widening when she saw Amelia yawn again, and caressed the spot between her eyes soothingly with her thumb.

"Looks like I missed the show, huh?" Her father said, gently brushing a stray tear that had been making its way down her cheek unnoticed.

Kate chuckled and nodded. "I guess you could say that." She then watched happily as her daughter's gaze strayed towards her grandfather. "Yeah, that's your grandpa, baby. Say hi to him. Dad, this is Amelia Grace Castle." She introduced them and felt her eyes well up again when her dad gently touched Amelia's little hand and she immediately gripped his finger. God, those hormones were still making a mess of her emotions.

"Hi, Amelia. Hi, baby girl." Jim smiled down at the infant, who kicked her little legs around. "You're so beautiful, little one." He whispered and Kate saw him trying to brush a tear away discreetly. "Katie…" He looked up at her and she nodded, looking down at her daughter again. It seemed like she couldn't keep her eyes away from her for more than a few seconds.

"I know, dad." She reached out and touched his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, honey." He told her hoarsely and Kate felt a knot closing up her throat. "So proud. Look at her. She's so perfect, Katie." He smiled through his tears and Kate let out a tearful laugh.

"Isn't she? I can't stop looking at her, dad. She's just… I don't even know how to explain what I'm feeling right now." She bit her lip and swallowed hard.

"That's what being a parent feels like, honey." He smiled at her and traced Amelia's legs, ticking her foot. "She's beautiful, Katie. Looks just like you did when you were a baby."

"You think so?" Kate smiled happily and she nodded.

"I can't believe my baby has a baby already." Jim touched Amelia's cheek and caressed it gently. "I love you, sweetie. So much." He leaned down and kissed Kate's forehead. "I'm so proud of you."

"Love you too, dad." Kate said and Jim hugged her tightly.

He stayed for another couple of hours, before excusing himself to go get something to eat as it was way past lunch time. When he left – along with Martha and Alexis, who had stopped by a few minutes after Jim had arrived; they stayed for a couple of hours, but Rick decided to walk down with them to get lunch for him and Kate – and she was finally alone with her baby again, Kate looked down at Amelia's sleeping form in her lap, her hand touching her sides gently so not to wake her. "Your grandma would be so happy to meet you, baby girl. I wish so bad that she was here."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kate woke up with a gasp. She couldn't remember what she had been dreaming, but whatever it had been had made her heart race as if it was about to beat out of her chest. Taking deep, even breaths, she turned to her side, her eyes finding Rick sound asleep in the uncomfortable cot to her right. She smiled at the sight, but her gaze soon strayed to the bassinet between her bed and the cot, where her daughter was also sleeping.<p>

Rick had proudly introduced the newest addition to their family to everyone, always with a happy grin that softened whenever he looked down at the baby in his arms. Kate had the distinct impression that Amelia already had her daddy wrapped around her tiny little finger. With a sigh, she sat up in bed, allowing her body to get used to the new position. She had been in bed all day and her head spun a little every time she tried to sit up. When she was sure she wasn't going to fall on her face, she slowly got to her feet and made her way to the bassinet a couple of feet from her bed. Looking down at her baby girl, she felt like her life was finally complete and fulfilled.

She felt so blessed. Even with everything that had happened. She was so blessed to have all those people in her life that cared for her. She knew they would do anything for her and her child no matter what. Not a lot of people had that.

Amelia stirred and let out a soft cry, startling Kate out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey, my little girl." She whispered with a smile, reaching down to pick up her daughter, cradling her against her chest. "Hi." She murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her baby's messy hair. "Did you have a nice nap, Amy?" She asked as Amelia blinked sleepily at her, her eyes looking up at her mom curiously. "Yeah? Oh, looks like someone is still sleepy, huh?" She said when Amelia yawned. "How about we go back to sleep?"

She kissed her daughter's hair again, reveling in the delicious baby smell, and walked slowly to the window. The sun was starting to set and it colored the summer sky in a mix of orange, red and pink in a breathtaking sight. She rocked Amelia gently, looking out at the city that she loved so much, so incredibly happy that she would get to show her daughter all the places that meant the world to her. Teach her everything she knew. It was a little overwhelming the strength of her love for this child already. Her world had been shifted off its axis and it now revolved around the little girl in her arms.

"I told you." She heard his voice and relaxed into his chest with a sigh when she felt his arms encircle her waist. "You're a natural at this." He kissed her shoulder and reached out to touch Amelia's foot almost reverentially. "She's so beautiful." He breathed and Kate nodded.

"She's perfect." She agreed, turning her head to press her lips to his for a moment. "Thank you." She whispered after a couple of minutes in silence.

"For what?"

"Just… everything." She looked up at him and offered a small smile. He leaned down and kissed her lips for a moment, sucking on her bottom lip lovingly. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't annoyed your way into my life." She told him with a grin.

"I'm glad you let me. I mean, look what we got out of it." He smiled at her and looked down at the now sleeping baby in Kate's arms. Their own personal little miracle. "I love you." He nuzzled her neck before setting his chin on her shoulder to gaze at his daughter. "And I love you, my little princess." He told Amelia, running his finger down her legs. Kate kissed his neck and turned back to the sunset.

"We love you too."

And that was all there was to it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Did I give you cavities? Tell me all about it.**


End file.
